1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spas or tubs and more particularly to commercial spas having an overflow control system.
2. State of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,790, 3,739,405, 4,092,746 and 4,373,220 are representative of art relating to water level maintenance in swimming pools, but as such do not meet the criteria of the present invention in the overflow control of a spa.